Kind of Complicated
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jason likes Percy, Percy likes Jason. But Percy also likes Nico. And then there's still the whole matter of Nico being in the hands of Gaia. Why was his life always so complicated? Nico/Jason/Percy slash, kind-of-threesome - Sequel "Kind of Complicated II" is up!


PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO || Kind of Complicated || PJatO || BigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Kind of Complicated – But Still so Good

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; fictional Mark of Athena

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, fingering

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Jason/Percy, so kind-of-threesome

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Leo/Reyna, Jake/Will

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Reyna

Summary: At Camp Jupiter, he had had sex with Nico. On board of the Argo II he had had sex with Jason. What is one son of Poseidon to do once he's faced with both boys?

I'm leaving the whole fighting-and-rescuing part out of purpose, because Mark of Athena isn't out yet and we all don't know what will happen. Since I hate re-reading my own stuff later on and noticing "Hah, yeah, that's all wrong, the book turned out to be completely different!", so I'll leave it a way that it can adjust to whatever Rick is throwing at us next.

**Kind of Complicated**

_But Still so Good_

Life had been easy.

At some point.

Percy was sure of that, even though he couldn't remember when that had been the case.

"Why are you looking so worried?", murmured his lover into his ear.

Tender butterfly-kisses were placed on his ear-shell, neck and shoulder. Percy scrunched his eyebrows and tried to hide his face in the cushion. Sneaky fingers tickled his sides, slowly gliding over to the Greek hero's member, stroking it.

"Maybe I can lift your mood with a second... Well, fifth round?", hummed the other hero. "Or are you feeling guilty because of your ex? You know Annabeth is now with Piper, there's no need to feel guilty. Our ex-girlfriends are enjoying themselves with each other. Why shouldn't we do the same then?"

"It's not about Annabeth, Jason", sighed Percy and rolled over to face his lover.

"And what is it about?", wanted the blonde to know.

One of his arms was leisurely laid around the black-haired teen's waist, caressing the other hero's lower back, his other hand was wrapped around Percy's half-erect member.

"Either you tell me what's bothering you, or we could as good just continue", noted Jason.

A harsh grip around his wrist stopped his movement though. Sea-green eyes shone with worry, guilt and irritation. Something told Jason that there wouldn't be a fifth round. At least not now.

"This is wrong", muttered the son of Poseidon.

"Didn't sound that way the last four times we did it", grunted the blonde confused.

Percy blushed and tried to avoid eye-contact. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know why, but... it's hard to resist you... There's this... electricity..."

"Aw, are you saying I'm such a bad, bad boy and seduced you against you will?", chuckled Jason and kissed the corner of Percy's lips.

"No, not against my will, but... it's still wrong... It's not fair, neither to you nor to him...", whispered the son of Poseidon and pushed against the other hero's chest.

"To him?", repeated Jason perplexed.

"I... When I got to Camp Jupiter..."

_~*~ Flashback ~*~_

It was the night before they'd go on their quest to free death. Percy was feeling uneasy. He probably should be sleeping right now, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his mind off Hazel's brother. Something about the son of Pluto was calling him to the boy. This quest could end in death and destruction, so maybe he should clear this once and for all.

His steps were determined as he walked through the dark camp, searching for Nico.

"You should be asleep", muttered a voice in the darkness.

Percy jumped slightly and turned around, facing the teen in the shadows. The son of Pluto chuckled darkly and looked at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me!", grunted the son of Neptune with a slight blush. "You just surprised me is all... But I've been searching for you anyway."

"You found me. Now get back to bed", ordered the son of Pluto monotonously.

The dark aura of the other half-blood was slightly intimidating and Percy nearly felt obliged to turn tails and get back into his bed to sleep. No. He came here with a reason.

"I know you", stated Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We already had that conversation", grunted Nico annoyed.

"Yeah, but you lied to me!", accused the son of Neptune angered.

He stepped up to the other half-blood and stared at him, a determined fire burning behind green eyes. This angry look was really hot and Nico felt the need to jump through the shadows and leave. But a hand around his wrist stopped him.

"Tell me if you know me! Tell me who I am!", begged Percy with tears shining in his eyes.

Sure, he didn't want to take the Gorgon's blood because he thought they could need it, but he still longed to remember who he was and what had happened. He pushed the brown-eyed demi-god against the wall, trying to stare him down.

"I know you, I can feel that I know you!", growled the son of Neptune. "Tell me! Why won't you tell me? Do you hate me that much? What did I do to you?"

"Leave it alone, Perce", grunted Nico irritated.

"No! You'll tell me right now what I did that you won't even help me!"

"I don't hate you, you moron. So forget it", growled the son of Pluto darkly.

"No, you idiot, I've forgotten so many things already! I don't need to forget even more!", hissed Percy with tears in his eyes. "Tell me who I am!"

Nico gritted his teeth and pushed the Sea Prince off, gripping his shirt hard and turning them over, pressing the son of Neptune hard against the wall, glaring at him.

"I said shut up", ordered Nico.

"But-", started the green-eyed half-blood.

"No", growled the son of Pluto and pressed against the other demi-god. "No, I don't hate you."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

Dark, brown eyes bore into his very soul and without a warning, he had firm lips pressed against his own, hands gripping his waist hard. Percy gasped into their kiss, the hard wall in his back and the firm chest of the other half-blood in front of him. The hands slid over from his waist to his ass, squeezing it hard, lifting the green-eyed demi-god up some. The son of Neptune slung his arms around the other's neck, deepening their kiss.

"What... What", gasped Percy as they parted again.

"I don't hate you", repeated Nico, placing soft kisses on the cheeks and the neck of the other. "You are very important to me, Perce. That's the reason I can't tell you anything. You need to remember it on your own."

Percy moaned and tilted his head back as the son of Pluto sucked on his neck. The hands squeezing his ass parted his cheeks, one hand sliding between them, two fingers pushing against his hole.

"What?", squealed the son of Neptune and blushed furiously.

"I want you. I've wanted you for a long time and I'll claim what's mine, right now", declared Nico.

Percy nodded, his blush darkening some more, a yelp escaping his lips as the fingers entered him. He wasn't sure, but this felt somehow good, though foreign. Pushing against the intruders to get more out of the feeling, he moaned again. Yes, he knew Nico, but he wouldn't have thought that he knew Nico in that way.

"You want more?", grinned the son of Pluto against his lips.

Nodding without words, Percy clawed his fingers into the other half-blood's neck. Instead of giving Percy more, though, the Ghost Prince removed his hands, making the son of Neptune mewl at the loss. A dark chuckle escaped Nico's throat, his hands once again gripping Percy's waist and turning the son of Neptune around in a swift move. The green-eyed half-blood leaned against the wall, knitting his eyebrows in confusion and looking over his shoulder at the Ghost Pince in a questioning way. Nico leaned into him and nibbled at Percy's earlobe.

"You want more and I'll give you more", breathed the son of Pluto.

Cunning fingers opened the Sea Prince's jeans and pulled them down. Sea-green eyes widened as he heard the other half-blood's jeans going down, too. Gulping in anticipation, he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if this was his first time, but it was the first time he remembered. Nico slowly pushed into the welcoming heat that embraced him like a long-lost lover and Percy wondered briefly if that was how it was supposed to be. Was Nico his long-lost lover? A lover he had left when his memories had disappeared? This was a good feeling, the strong body behind him, the hardness within him, a hand tenderly massaging his own member.

"Deeper", whimpered Percy, trying to push back against Nico.

The Ghost Prince bit down on Percy's neck, causing him to moan in delight.

"Believe me, I'll take you so hard, you'll still feel me when you return for the Feast of Fortuna", promised the son of Pluto.

_~*~ End of the Flashback ~*~_

"And did you?", interrupted Jason the repetition of last week.

"What?", asked Percy and blinked confused.

"Did you still feel him within you when you returned to camp?", asked the blonde and placed tender kisses on the other hero's torso.

"What kind of question is this?", hissed the Sea Prince with a blush.

"The kind of question to which the answer would not only interest me, but also arouse me", grinned the son of Jupiter, his kisses turning into bites.

"You're an idiot", muttered the green-eyed demi-god, his blush deepening. "Why are you even saying stuff like that? And why are you still kissing me?"

"One answer at a time", hummed the blonde, sucking and biting, leaving marks at collar and neck, his hands pressing Percy down, holding him in place. "I'm saying such stuff because I think it's hot. Imagining Nico fucking you against a wall is turning me on. Because I know him. Nico is pretty cool. And he is madly in love with you."

"What?", squealed the son of Poseidon. "How do you know?"

"Nico may not be a regular camper, but he still visited Camp Half-Blood from time to time during my stay. We became friends, he often talked about you. He never said it, but it was evident from the way he talked. He loves you very much."

"Stop it!", growled Percy irritated and pushed the blonde off.

Jason looked surprised, but only for a split second. After all their love-making with the Sea Prince being all submissive and begging, he nearly forgot that he was dealing with the most powerful demi-god in existence. Bringing some distance between them, the blonde looked at his lover.

"Yes, babe?", asked the son of Jupiter casually.

"You're friends with Nico and you know that he... likes me and I tell you that I've had sex with him and you are completely okay with the situation?"

Rolling his blue eyes he smirked at the other teen. "No, I'm not okay with the situation. Didn't I say it just now? It makes me _hard_." To prove his point he made a gesture towards his erect member. "He loves you. You love him. But the two of you haven't cleared that."

"Wait a second! I never said I'm in love with him!", gaped the son of Poseidon wide-eyed.

"Just like Nico you don't need to say it. I'm rather good at reading between the lines. This thing between you and Nico could have stayed a simple one-night-stand, in no way related to our... whatever we're having right now. There was no need to bring it up. Unless you do harbor feelings for him. The way you talked about it, you had a dreamy expression on your face. You're just as much in love with him as he is with you."

"That still doesn't explain why it turns you on. Other guys would be put out, or angered, or irritated at least", grunted Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I like Nico. Not in the same way I like you, but I still like him. And _you_ are special. No, you won't interrupt me now!" Jason pressed one finger against the rosy lips that felt so good. Both, against his mouth and wrapped around his cock. "I've met my fair share of strong-willed half-bloods. You know the Romans, they are a different caliber than the Greeks. I'm not saying that the Greeks are weak, I've met many very strong and cunning half-bloods in New York, too. But in my whole life as a warrior for the gods, I've never many anyone like you. And now that I've set my claim, I will not give you up again. Nico had set his claim, too? That's okay with me. As long as I don't have to let you go. I can live with you getting it from both me and Nico, as long as I can watch when he fucks you." A cocky grin tugged at his lips and his hand slid down from the plumb lips, over the well-built torso, down to his prize. "I could even imagining you sucking me off while he fucks you. Or the other way around. What do you think?", purred the blonde into Percy's ear, licking and biting the sensitive shell. "One cock up that tight, needy ass of yours, the other down your throat with that skilled tongue of yours working it?"

"Sh-Shut up, Jason", whimpered Percy, bucking his hips against the touch, aroused by the other half-blood's words, but equally embarrassed by them.

"What?", chuckled the son of Jupiter. "Ah, I understand. You'd prefer _two_ cocks up your ass. Is that what you want? Me and Nico within you, at the same time?"

The Sea Prince averted his eyes, a bright blush on his face. How could Jason even suggest such a thing? That was not right on so many levels! A gasp escaped his lips as he felt the other's hardness pressing into his entrance once again.

"You've got to be kidding me!", muttered Percy perplexed. "You seriously want another round?"  
>"What can I say?", shrugged the blonde, slowly sliding into the tight channels to embrace him. "You've been blessed by the god of homosexual love-making."<p>

"As far as I know, there is no such god!", snorted the green-eyed half-blood and moaned the next moment. "And what makes you think I've been blessed?"

"You've been blessed with incredible tightness", moaned the blonde. "Just look at you – I've taken you four times already this night and you haven't loosened a bit."

"If that is my blessing", laughed Percy and shook his head. "Then you are blessed with the effects of Viagra without any Viagra!"

"Are you complaining?", grinned the Roman half-blood.

"I already am sore. My ass burns as if it's set on fire. You're not the gentlest lover. I won't be able to sit for weeks. And you still keep going and going and-oh!", he interrupted himself with a loud moan as the blonde hit his prostate.

"Stop your whining, babe", murmured Jason and kissed the black-haired half-blood. "I just can't get enough, you feel so good..."

The blonde gripped his lover's waist in a bruising manner and moved in a steady, hard rhythm in and out of the green-eyed demi-god. Percy groaned at the constant stimulation, this was the fifth time now and even though he felt extremely sore, he still enjoyed the feeling of Jason taking him hard. The pain later on would be worth it. He whimpered as he felt the blonde cumming deep within him. Jason pulled him close, kissing Percy's back softly.

"Did you... seriously mean what you said?", whispered the son of Poseidon.

The blonde chuckled and sucked at his neck. "That I would share you with Nico? Yeah. You're way too precious to give you up."

"I'm not doing that", declared the green-eyed demi-god. "That wouldn't be fair to neither of you."

"So you think it would be fairer to break the heart of one of us?", snorted Jason.

The son of Poseidon froze, his eyes darkened. The boy behind him sighed at that, maybe he shouldn't have said that. Tender butterfly-kisses were placed down the Sea Prince's spine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... Forget it for now, okay, babe? How about... a sixth round instead? To take your mind off of this", suggested the son of Jupiter with a smirk.

"Oh no, you can't possibly be serious!", groaned Percy and turned around in the embrace.

Shrugging his shoulders in a half-way apologetic manner, pointing down to his already hard member.

"What? You're really, really, really hot, that's not my fault!", defended the blonde himself. "Look, you can even choose the hole yourself."

"Excuse me?", grunted the demi-god and raised one eyebrow.

"You were the one complaining about your pretty ass", chuckled Jason and wriggled his eyebrows. "So you can decide if your poor ass has to suffer, or if you're going to suck me off."

"How about you jerk off and I take a nap?"

"Not an option", grinned the blonde wickedly and licked his lips.

Sea-green eyes went from the hard dick pointing his way, over to the door and back again.

"Considering the fact that we probably won't leave this cabin for... a while... I guess I could use the proteins", hummed Percy and went down on his lover.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't Percy Jackson! I nearly forgot your face there."<p>

The daughter of Ares was cozily seated at the table in the captain's cabin, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Clarisse was in a conversation with her Roman half-brother, who looked only mildly uncomfortable (which was a huge surprise for Percy). Frank tried while he was listening to her, also to comfort his girlfriend, who sat next to him and worried her lips.

"Yeah, seaweed-brain, where have you been ever since we picked you guys up? I started thinking we forgot you at Camp Jupiter", hummed Annabeth with one raised eyebrow.

Her girlfriend sitting on her lap hit her upper arm and pointed behind Percy. Both girls started to giggle and Percy turned around with a frown. The son of Jupiter looked like the cat that had a delicious tuna, canary and goldfish sandwich. The blonde laid his arms around the Greek hero's waist and rested his chin on the Sea Prince's shoulder.

"Seems someone finally got shagged", commented Clarisse. "Congratulations you two, you turned each other gay!"

Annabeth laughed at that and Percy blushed.

"Enough small-talk!", grunted the captain of the Argo II and clapped his hands. "We have to form plans here!"

"Captain Valdez is right", agreed Reyna, her eyes focused on the son of Hephaestus.

Raising an eyebrow at the slight blush on the Latino's face, the son of Poseidon turned a bit and looked at Jason inquiringly.

"He tends to fall for strong girls", whispered the blonde with a smirk.

"Ah, but it seems Reyna thinks he's quite awesome himself", grinned Percy.

"Enough flirting, for crying out loud!", interrupted the older son of Hephaestus loud.

Jake looked mildly annoyed and pointed at the plans in front of them. The blonde boy next to him rolled his eyes.

"I would be so much more interested in Percy's love-life", grunted Will. "They had been gone for two days. There must be some interesting details they could tell us."

"Will!", hissed Percy and blushed again.

"What?", grinned the son of Apollo. "They had been fighting for the last two days about what we should do. Clarisse, Frank, Annabeth and Reyna all have different opinions. It seems everyone of them knows best how to rescue Nico. Strangely enough, all four couldn't differ more. I need a change from that. So tell me, top or bottom, Perce?"

"Just look at the way he's walking, love", hummed Jake and rolled his eyes. "Bottom. He walks exactly like you do after some of our shared nights."

"That was too much information about my brother's and my best friend's love-life, so please back to the main-topic!", groaned Leo.

* * *

><p>"Is he still unconscious?", was the first thing Percy heard three days later.<p>

"Yeah", was the growled reply by another voice. "Why did he have to overdo it like that?"

"Well... You were the one getting yourself abducted and he rescued you."

"Don't make it sound as if I'm a damsel in distress, Jerkson!", warned the second one. "You and him were the first ones managing to get yourself kidnapped by a crazy woman!"

"But the crazy woman who took us was at least on our side!"

"Would you two please finally shut up?", grunted the son of Poseidon annoyed and blinked.

Both Jason and Nico jumped in surprise as the Sea Prince sat up with a groan. In less than a second he had one of them at each side, holding his hand and looking at him in worry.

"Are you alright?", asked Jason.

"How are you feeling, Perce?", wanted the son of Hades to know.

"I'm great, stop acting like I'm on my deathbed! Wait... I'm not on my deathbed, am I? What the heck had even happened...?"

"You're not on your beathbed, kelp-brain", grunted Nico irritated. "You and a Roman-Greek-army stormed Rome and you, you moron, overdid it with your powers when you faced the giant."

That would explain the exhaustion. He groaned slightly and held his head.

"Please continue while I'm still awake", urged the son of Poseidon.

"You... fainted like a little girl", Percy was pretty sure that the Ghost Prince was exaggerating to annoy him and prove some kind of point. "And nearly got killed, if not for Jason here!"

"And where are we right now?", blinked the green-eyed half-blood.

"Back on the Argo II", answered the blonde. "We're on our way to Athene."

Jason stroke Percy's cheek and smiled at him, relief evident in his sky-blue eyes. And then there was Nico. The son of Hades looked half-way between glad and angry.

"You come with a freaking army and still manage to pull such a stunt! What in the world is wrong with you?", demanded the brown-eyed demi-god to know. "You're not allowed to endanger yourself like that! Next time, you'll listen to Clarisse if she has a plan!"

"I'm a hero, just like everyone else on this ship, you can't expect me to not put my life in danger", snorted the son of Poseidon. "That's part of the job!"

"Yeah, well, but you could have relied on the others, too. You always act as if you had to rescue the world on your own. Big news; You don't have to! There are others, glad to help you!"

"But if I'm in the position to make the difference, why should I leave it up to others?"

"Because you're not allowed to die!", hissed Nico and clawed his fingers into the bedsheets.

"Now you're being ridiculous", snorted the Sea Prince.

"No, he's right", interjected Jason.

"You're siding with him? And what kind of discussion is this even supposed to be?"

"We... had a little chat while you were out", admitted the Ghost Prince and averted his eyes. "He told me... with plenty of details about your journey to Rome. And I'm talking about very explicit details here."

Percy blushed and shifted awkwardly. Something told him that this was going to be the most unwanted and awkward conversation in his life. Even more so than the one where his mother had given him the birds-and-bees-talk.

"Really?", was all he could say to that.

"Now don't look like a kicked kitten, babe", chuckled the son of Jupiter. "I also told him about my idea."

"Really?", it sounded more edgy and dangerous this time.

"Yeah. And I must confess that it's a pretty good idea, even though it's coming from blondy."

"Wait? What?", the son of Poseidon blinked in surprise and stared from one of his lovers to the other and back again.

Nico leaned in some, until his lips brushed against Percy's. "He's right. You are probably the most precious thing in this world. I never thought I'd have a chance with you, after our history. I only dared to try my luck when I knew you didn't remember me. But knowing that you want me just as much as I want you... I will never give you up, not even if it means sharing you with him. If that's what you want."

The Sea Prince bit his lips and looked at Jason out of the corner of his eyes. The blonde looked way too pleased with himself.

"You two are idiots if you would truly do that just to keep me", whispered Percy.

"You don't know how special you are, Percy", smiled the son of Hades.

"You're right. He really doesn't know", grunted the sky-blue eyed half-blood. "I mean, you remember how tight he was? Was it just me imagining it, or is he really that tight?"

Leave it up to Jason to ruin the mood. Annabeth had already told him that the blonde had spend way too much time with the Stolls and this Leo and lost much of his harsh, Roman strictness.

"He was! I thought that was only the case because it was his first time!", exclaimed Nico.

Percy rolled his eyes at their idiocity and groaned slightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?", asked the blonde concerned.

"Yes, I am. No", interrupted Percy any attempt from the son of Jupiter to form the next sentence. "I'm not alright enough for you to fuck me again!"

"Aw", pouted the blonde and turned to Nico. "You know, I had that awesome idea!"

"I'm fearing the worse. Yes?", asked the Ghost Prince with one raised eyebrow.

"I thought we could double him! I mean, he's so tight, imagine how tight he'd feel with two cocks up his ass!", the sparkle in Jason's eyes was very concerning.

"That actually does sound like an awesome idea", grinned the son of Hades wickedly.

"Hello? I'm in the room, too!", grunted the Sea Prince and rolled his eyes. "And I just told you that I'm not feeling up to that now!"

"Ah, but we're still having some days until we'll arrive in Athene", hummed Jason and crawled into the bed, next to Percy, and laid his arms around the black-haired demi-god.

"He' right. We still have plenty of time to try plenty of things out", smirked Nico and crawled in on the Sea Prince's other side.

The son of Poseidon sighed and closed his eyes, slowly snuggling into the double-embrace and drifting off into the realms of sleep, his dreams containing of two naked, hot half-bloods, doing indescribable things to him.

This journey truly promised to be interesting.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
